ADUH APA YAAAA?
by ucing ripuh
Summary: "B*bi! Kentut siapa nih? Bau banget j*ng!" "Itu kentut gue, kenapa? Gak suka? Sini balikin!"


"Nah anak-anak, minggu depan kalian akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Kalian harus belajar yang rajin agar bisa lulus UN 100% ya!" Orochimaru menyemangati para anak didiknya di kelas 3-S1.

Tiba-tiba siswa bertubuh pendek dengan warna rambut yang mencolok mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Sasori?"

"Sensei punya kunci gak?" tanya Sasori sambil pamer-pamer senyum.

BLUSH!

Orochimaru merasakan panas di pipinya. 'Pasti si Sasori mau gombalin aku 'kan? KYAA!' batin Orochimaru kegirangan.

"Pasti kunci untuk membuka hatiku ya?"

"Idiih males amat! Bukan kunci itu kali!" Sasori bergidik ngeri.

"Terus?" tanya Orochimaru keheranan. 'Pasti buat membuka matamu agar terus melihat aku. Hihihi.'

"Kunci jawaban UN, biar lulus." Jawab Sasori polos.

Dan Orochimaru pun malu sendiri.

**ADUH, APA YAAAA?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Kumpulan Drabble Sarap, Gaje, Garing, Alay, DLDR pokoknya!**

"Eh, bentar lagi kan UN nih, gue punya kunci jawaban nih. Ada yang mau beli kagak?" tawar Kakuzu pada teman-temannya.

"Berapaan emang Kuz?" tanya Konan.

"Cuma 500 rebu aja kok." Jawab Kakuzu.

"Anj*ng! Mahal banget!" umpat Hidan si mulut sampah.

"Yee, itu udah harga sahabat kali!" Kakuzu membela diri.

"100 rebu aja boleh?" tanya Itachi.

"Boleh, tapi kuncinya aja. Jawaban dijual terpisah."

"Uuh bosennyaaa~"

"Nape Tob?" tanya Pein.

"Senpai budek atau apa? Gak denger apa kalo barusan Tobi bilang bosen!"

"Sabar dong Tob. Mending kita main tebak-tebakan aja." Ajak Pein.

Mendengar itu, Tobi langsung bersemangat.

"Ayo senpai! Ayo kita main!" seru Tobi kegirangan.

"Apa bahasa inggrisnya ganteng?"

"Uum, apa ya?" Tobi terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ah! Handsome senpai!"

"Salah!"

"Hah? Salah ya?" sekarang Tobi menggaruk kepalanya yang belum dikeramas dari dua bulan lalu. "Pasti Charming!"

"Salah juga!"

"Cool! Bener 'kan jawaban Tobi?"

"Masih salah!"

"Nyerah ah! Terus jawabannya apa senpai?"

"Look at me."

Tobi pun ngompol dicelana.

"Eh katanya ada guru baru ya?" Kisame membuka pembicaraan.

"Cewek apa cowok?" tanya Pein.

"Gak tau, katanya sih gak teridentifikasi." Jawab Kisame.

CKLEK!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, saya Orochimaru, guru baru kalian." Orochimaru memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh wibawa. "Ada pertanyaan dulu sebelum kita masuk ke materi pembelajaran? Silakan tanya apa saja."

Siswa bertopeng oranye mengangkat tangannya—bersiap akan bertanya.

"Ya?"

"Hobi sensei apa?" tanya Tobi.

"Ooh itu sudah pasti ngondek cyiiin!"

Dan bulu ketek pun berguguran..

Zaman TK..

"Sasori, kamu pelihara apa dirumah?" tanya Shizune ramah. Tipikal guru TK idaman.

"Pelihara Hiruko, sensei!" jawab bocah imut-imut tak berdosa itu penuh semangat.

"Kalau Itachi?" kali ini pertanyaan itu Shizune lontarkan pada bocah yang tak kalah imut tapi keriput.

"Itachi sih pelihara Sasuke, sensei!" jawab Itachi tak kalah semangat.

"Nah, kalau Kakuzu pelihara apa?" tanya Shizune pada satu-satunya murid yang memakai cadar. 'Masih kecil tapi sudah belajar menutup aurat, hebat sekali.'

"Pelihara tuyul."

TUUUUT!

Bau busuk yang semerbak memenuhi basecamp Akatsuki. Semua orang yang berada disana menutup hidung mereka agar gas beracun tersebut tidak masuk ketubuh mereka dan merusak otak serta organ yang lainnya.

"B*bi! Kentut siapa nih!" umpat Hidan. "Bau banget j*ng!"

Tanpa diduga, Kisame angkat bicara. "Itu kentut gue, kenapa? Gak suka? Sini balikin!"

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Itachi terbatuk entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Chi, kayaknya lu emang harus kedokter deh." Bujuk Kisame—sohib sehidup sematinya Itachi. "Kalo penyakit lo dibiarin nanti tambah parah!"

"Masalahnya gue gak punya duit, Kis." Balas Itachi. "Uhuk..Uhuk.."

CROT!

Darah segar muncrat dengan indahnya dari mulut Itachi. Sakitnya memang sudah sangat parah. Kisame pun bertambah panik.

"Emang lo gak punya ASKES gitu Chi?" tanya Kisame. "Lo tuh udah parah banget nih sakitnya!"

"ASKES gue ketinggalan di rumah. Uhuk..Uhuk.." Jawab Itachi. "Ya lo tau kali gue gak akan mau balik lagi ke rumah sebelum si Sasuke tau sebab nyungsepnya Sukhoi Super Jet 100!'. Uhuk..Uhuk.."

"Yaudah kita pinjem duit si Kakuzu aja!" sekarang Kisame sedang bersusah payah mencoba menggendong Itachi.

"Kagak mau!" jerit Itchi. "Kagak sudi gue kalo harus ke dokter pake duit si Kuzu! Nanti balikinnya harus 7 kali lipat! Uhuk..Uhuk.. Tau sendiri kali kalo gue itu Uchiha kere!"

"Bawel lu!" bentak Kisame. "Yaudah pake duit gue aja! Yang penting lo harus ke dokter!"

Senyum Itachi pun mengembang.

Akhirnya Itachi sampai di Dokter Tsunade atas bantuan Kisame. Ya, Itachi digendong ala bridal style oleh Kisame karna sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Tsunade menyarankan Itachi untuk di rontgen agar penyakit Itachi diketahui dengan pasti. Setelah Itachi di rontgen..

"Dok.." panggil Itachi.

"Ada apa?" balas Dokter Tsunade.

"Foto rontgen-nya bisa diulang gak? Tanya Itachi

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya pertanda heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kayakya barusan gaya saya alay banget deh."

Gigi Kisame pun berguguran..

Disuatu senja yang damai, Itachi duduk diam menyendiri di teras basecamp.

"Chi," seseorang menepuk pundak Itachi.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya—Deidara yang hendak duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa lo bro? keliatannya sedih gitu?"

"Hn." Itachi hanya bergumam.

"Cerita dong sama gue." bujuk Deidara. "Ya moga aja gue bisa sedikit ngeringanin kesedihan elo."

Itachi menghela nafas perlahan. "Gue kangen nyokap, Dei."

"Emangnya nyokap lo dimana?" tanya Deidara.

Itachi diam sebentar, mengumpulkan kekuatannya. "Nyokap gue udah meninggal." Ucap Itachi lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yaudah susul aja sana." balas Deidara santai.

Dan adegan itu berakhir dengan adegan jambak-menjambak..

"Duh gue pengen curhat nih sama Itachi, sms aja ah!" gumam Kisame.

Ia merogoh ponselnya di saku celana dan mulai mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Itachi. Pesan yang penuh sopan santun.

To : Itachi Uchiha

Subject : Chi, lo lagi belajar gak? Gue mau cerita nih, penting banget! Bisa bales 'kan?

From : Itachi Uchiha

Subject : Enggak bisa bro, lagi sibuk belajar nih gue. Gak megang hendphone sama sekali. Sorry banget ya.

To : Itachi Uchiha

Subject : INI LO BALES TOMCAT!

"Jeruk..Jeruuuk!" suara tukang jeruk keliling menggema di basecamp Akatsuki.

"Bang beli bang!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Oke dek." Sahut si abang jeruk.

"Sekilonya berapa bang?" tanya Kakuzu.

"5 rebu aja dek, dijamin manis! Boleh dicoba dulu dek, kalo asem gratis!"

"Yaudah bungkus 2kg yang asem ya bang."

Kemudian cadar berguguran..

"Sas, lo udah baca mading belom?" tanya Zetsu.

"Belom tuh, emang kenapa?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Ada pengumuman kalo elo dipanggil kepsek tau!" balas Zetsu.

"Ah yang bener lo?" Sasori tak percaya dengan perkataan sahabatnya. "Masa' yang gitu aja dipasang di mading?"

"Saran gue sih ya, mending lo samperin aja Tsunade-sama."

Akhirnya Sasori pergi keruang kepala sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara degdegan, takut, sama laper.

TOK..TOK..

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam.

"S-Sasori, Tsunade-sama."

"Masuk!"

'Gila! Mau diapain nih gue?' batin Sasori saat membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sasori takut-takut.

"KAMU UNFOLLOW TWITTER SAYA YA!" teriak Tsunade. Sasori hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

"G-gak kok."

"NGAKU GAK!" Tsunade melompat dari kursinya dan menyerang Sasori. "NGAKU GAK!"

Adegan itu berakhir dengan kekalahan Sasori yang dicekik oleh Tsunede.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kerjakan LKS hal. 13 s/d 30. DI-KUM-PUL-KAN!" ujar Kakashi dengan dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Sensei! Saya mau nanya!" seru Hidan sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Awas bau ketek!

"Apa Hidan?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah malasnya.

"Sensei orang apa ta* sih? Ngasih tugas banyak banget!"

"Hosh..Hosh.." Deidara terengah setelah aksinya melawan Itachi selesai.

"Hosh..Hosh.." Begitu juga Itachi. Ia meresa lelah setelah adegan jambak-menjambak bersama Deidara. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan sebuah selendang berwarna biru.

"Chi, selendang siapa tuh?" tanya Deidara.

"Ooh, peninggalan nyokap." Jawab Itachi sambil terus menyeka keringatnya.

"Pinjem boleh?"

"Hah?" Itachi terbelalak mendengar ucapan temannya. "Buat apaan?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Deidara langsung saja merebut selendang biru itu dari tangan Itachi.

Kemudian Deidara mengibas-ngibaskan selendang tersebut. Itachi hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan absurd temannya ini.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Itachi yang keriputnya sudah bertambah panjang karena kebingungan dengan tingkah Deidara.

"Aku akan kembali ke khayangan."

Keriput pun bertebaran..

Di kantin..

"Kis, katanya kemaren lo mau cerita sama gue?" Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Cerita apaan?" Zetsu ikut nimbrung.

"Tau nih si Kisame kemaren sms gue pas gue lagi belajar." Ujar Itachi. "Lo mau cerita apa sih? Katanya penting?"

"Jadi gin Chi, Zet.." Kisame menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apaan Kis? Udah gak sabar nih gue!" seru Zetsu antusias.

"Gue udah punya cewek sekarang." Ucap Kisame pelan.

PRANGG!

Mangkok bakso yang sedang dipegang Itachi jatuh dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

"SUMPEH LO!" teriak Itachi.

BRAAKK!

Zetsu menggebrak meja diantara mereka. "LO SERIUS 'KAN KIS?"

Kisame hanya mengangguk. "Tapi kita LDR-an."

"Emang cewek lo tinggal dimana?" tanya Zetsu.

"Di Kiri?" tebak Itachi.

Kisame menggeleng.

"Di Iwa?" kali ini giliran Zetsu yang menebak.

Kisame menggeleng lagi.

"Di Kumo?" Itachi mencoba menebak lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kisame menggeleng.

"Pasti di Suna. Ya 'kan?" tebak Zetsu dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kisame masih menggeleng.

"Jadi cewek lo tinggal dimana?" tanya Itachi yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Di masa depan."

Kemudian dua bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Kisame..

From : Konan

Subject : Lo gak lupa 'kan kalo hari ini kita anniv?

'Mampus! Gue belom beli hadiah buat Konan!' batin Pein. 'Sial banget, mana dompet lagi cekak! Ngutang aja deh di si Ino.'

Akhirnya Pein pun memberanikan diri untuk berhutang di toko bunga Ino demi sang pujaan hati.

"No, gue ngutang mawar dong." Pinta Pein. "Satu tangkaaaai aja. Please, hari ini gue sama Konan anniv, dompet gue juga lagi cekak! Cuma lo yang bisa bantu gue!"

"Sorry banget, bukannya gak mau bantu." Ino memasang wajah menyesal. "Mawarnya abis diborong Marwan."

Kemudian hening.

~OWARI~

A/n : Gue tau, kalian yang pada baca fic ini pasti kelimpungan. Ini ceritanya gimanaaaaa? Gue juga kelimpungan bikinnya. Hahaha *ketawa garing* absurd banget lah ini! Tapi yasudah, review dulu sannnaaaah!


End file.
